Our skin suffers a host of insults every day—age related damage, UV damage, pollution, oxidative damage, etc. In addition to being enjoyable, there are a multitude of benefits to your skin and your overall health that can be gained from daily skin care.
Facials, face packs, aromatherapy facials and massage with facial creams and other remedies help deep cleanse the skin, removing toxins caused by pollution, grease and dirt found in your everyday environment. Such facials help to reduce an overabundance of sebum, which is a natural substance that moisturizes and lubricates the skin. Overproduction of sebum can cause skin problems, including blackheads and acne. Cleansing facials open the pores of the skin, remove dead skin and toxins from the face, and clean the surface of the skin through exfoliation that tightens and firms the skin.
Facial treatments help to improve and restore circulation to facial skin layers, increasing the flow of oxygen-enriched blood to skin cells. This rush of blood to the skin gives your skin a healthy glow and plumps skin cells with vital nutrients and water, which reduce the appearance of wrinkled and dry skin. Nutrients like blood, vitamins and minerals found in the blood, along with adequate hydration, help develop and maintain new skin cells, essential for a youthful, healthy appearance.
In addition to the obvious outward benefits, facial treatments feel good, offering soothing relaxation. Daily facial care increases circulation and the flow of blood, and includes a variety of creams, aromatherapy and oils that moisturize the skin, smell good, and relieve stress as well as encourage peace of mind and contentment.